


Beginning Today

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [90]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey imagines a future of her own making.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Beginning Today

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/6/20 prompt: I bet I’ll never appear in a dream or a summer dress or next door. Displaying on one hand my prowess, the other my difficultness, I bet there will be just enough pain to keep me alive, long enough for the moon to be mine.

Some people expect her to be cold, harsh, even socially awkward. She hears the whispers about the poor girl who grew up all alone on Jakku.

Others expect her to be aloof or standoffish. She’s the last of the Jedi. Will she shun all attachments like the days of old?

She’s neither. She refuses to let those experiences define her, or define her future.

Instead, she imagines a future of her own making, something glorious, something true.

There are plans to put in place, challenges to overcome.

But some things can begin today.

“Poe, I have something to tell you.” 


End file.
